Ma Famille
by Myfiona and largo
Summary: Hinata Hyuga élève seule ses deux enfants, mais où est son mari ? Elle même se pose la question. Mais il est plus près qu'elle ne le pense.  L'une de mes histoires les moins bien réussite... pour ma part ;  Bonne lecture


Une Famille

- Areuh…. Blbl

- Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes mon petit bonhomme ? Hein, que dis-tu à ta maman ?

- Mama, Mama

- C'est bien Satsu. Rigole une voix

La jeune femme remonte la couverture sur le corps du bambin, lui caresse ses petits cheveux noirs et quitte la pièce. Des petits pas se font entendre, un frêle corps se colle à celui de la jeune femme.

- Mikoto ? Tu devrais être au lit, jeune fille.

- Maman, peur. Des yeux rouges, dans chambre.

- Des yeux rouges ? C'est un cauchemar ma chérie. Allez viens, je vais te recoucher.

Elle prend la fille dans ses bras et l'emmène dans son lit. Elle couche son enfant et s'assoit sur le lit.

- Peur, maman. Peur.

- Chut Mikoto. Ils étaient où ?

- Là !

La petite fille désigne la fenêtre d'un doigt tremblant. Sa mère observe l'endroit avec attention. Mais rien. Juste le vent.

- Il n'y a rien du tout. Dors maintenant.

- Maman… papa où ?

La jeune femme regarde son enfant avec une pointe de tristesse dans les yeux. Elle soupire, lui fait un sourire et l'embrasse sur le front.

- Bonne nuit Mikoto ! Et ne pense plus à ce mauvais rêve.

Elle quitte la chambre pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Une théière se met à siffler, la jeune femme éteint le gaz et verse le liquide chaud dans une tasse. Elle s'assoit sur le canapé et repense à la question de sa fille. Son père… la question qu'elle se pose tant. Où est-il ? Et à chaque fois, elle fait le tour de sa vie. Hinata Hyuga, 27 ans ninja des forces spéciales et mère de deux enfants. Elle dirige le clan Hyuga avec Neji pour symboliser la réunification des deux familles. Et elle est mariée avec le meilleur ami de son amour de jeunesse, Sasuke Uchiwa. Enfin, marier est un grand mot ! Hinata ne sait pas où il se trouve, toujours en fuite pour régler les problèmes du passé. Il connaît à peine sa fille et son fils, n'a jamais vu le ventre d'Hinata grossir pendant neuf mois et n'a assisté à aucun accouchement. Parfois la jeune femme pleure et en même temps rêve d'étrangler son cher compagnon. L'idée de se remarier lui est venue, après tout il est peut- être mort… Mais connaissant la jalousie maladive de l'Uchiwa, il viendrait faire un carnage.

Les deux yeux rouges l'ont fait espérer un court moment, elle a prié pour que ça soit Ses yeux… Hinata regarde l'horloge, vingt deux heures. Elle se lève, dépose la tasse dans l'évier. Elle vide la théière quand un coup de vent lui caresse la joue. Ses sens se réveillent, quelqu'un est là. Hinata se dessine ce visage de marbre. Ces yeux n'expriment plus aucune lueur. Elle se retourne pour voir cet Anbu. Un masque de renard aux traits rouge.

- C'est pour quoi Naruto ?

- Mission d'Hokage. Elle t'envoi au pays de la pluie. Tu dois rapatrier un prisonnier à Konoha.

- Bien. Qu'on prévienne Neji, je pars demain avec mes enfants. Je passerai avant chez Tsunade.

- Ce n'est pas très…

- Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils Naruto. Tu sais très bien qu'ils ne risquent rien. Tu as rempli ton rôle alors repars. Et demande à Sakura de soigner ta blessure à ton dos.

L'Anbu sursaute. Il dévisage un instant la femme en face de lui. Hinata Hyuga… Une kunoichi, une mère, une dirigeante. Sa force est impressionnante et son sens de l'observation incroyable. Il lui fait un signe de tête et part dans le vide. Hinata va dans sa chambre pour préparer les affaires et ensuite s'endort.

Le soleil est à peine levé que l'Hokage de Konoha travaille déjà. Assise à son bureau, elle feuillette les futures missions à donner. Une tasse de thé fumante est posée près des documents, l'eau frémit légèrement. La légendaire Tsunade relève sa tête pour parler à son visiteur.

- Tu as bien reçu l'ordre de mission ?

- Parfaitement. Je pars sur le champ, je voulais m'assurer que Neji le savais.

- Tu emmènes Mikoto et Satsu ?

- Bien sur. Ils sont déjà avec mon invocation. Dès que j'arriverai au village je les reprendrai.

- Toujours aussi prévenante… Vas-y et bonne chance.

La Hyuga disparaît aussitôt. Sortie du village, elle prend de la vitesse. Le voyage se fera sans pause. Le village de la pluie est à deux jours et Hinata veut y arriver en une journée. La Hyuga n'aime pas s'éloigner trop longtemps du village et de son clan. Au début, elle laissait ses enfants sous garde mais cela devenait lourd à porter. A chaque fois, la femme s'inquiète de leur sort. Alors, elle a décidé de les emmener. Sa fille est heureuse et au grand étonnement de sa mère n'a aucunement peur. La Hyuga continue ainsi la route en allant le plus vite possible.

Les gardes du pays du riz voient une Anbu venir à leur porte. Elle semble légèrement essoufflée. Le plus âgé l'observe et un sourire apparaît. Il vient à sa rencontre.

- C'est vous qu'ils ont envoyés H-sama. Ravi de ce choix, je vais vous accompagner jusqu'à la prison.

- Merci pour cet accueil Egor, mais je vais d'abord me reposer. Il est encore tôt. Me feriez-vous le plaisir de m'emmener dans la demeure H ?

- Bien sur ! Suivez moi.

- Minute Egor. Invocation.

Le garde ouvre grands ses yeux en voyant une panthère argentée apparaître. Sur son dos, une fille de cinq ans, tenant un bébé, offre un sourire bienveillant. Egor n'a aucun mal à reconnaître les enfants de l'Anbu. La kunoichi entame la marche suivit de l'animal. Les rues sont peu peuplées, les marchands commencent à peine à ouvrir leur échoppe, quelques personnes matinales se promènent. Une ombre noir traverse tranquillement la rue quand elle s'arrête. Une capuche empêche de voir son visage mais lui voit très bien. Un peu plus loin de lui, un groupe attire son attention. Un garde sert de guide à un Anbu tenant un bébé dans ses bras et une fille par la main. Ils se dirigent vers la demeure secondaire des Hyugas. L'individu fixe son regard sur la petite fille. Celle-ci se retourne vivement et il voit ses yeux. Byacugan. Elle fait un petit sourire ironique et détourne son visage.

- Que faisais-tu Mikoto ?

- Rien Maman. Juste une impression.

La femme ne cherche pas plus loin. Sa fille ressent facilement les choses. Elle l'a remarquée au cours de ses missions, Mikoto détecte sans le vouloir l'arrivée de personne ou le fait d'être observée. Et même si elle ne lui a pas révélé, Hinata sait parfaitement qu'elle peut utiliser sa pupille. La petite troupe arrive devant une belle demeure et y entre. Egor les quitte pour reprendre son poste. Une domestique emmène les enfants dans le jardin laissant seule la Hyuga. Hinata fait appel à sa panthère pour protéger la demeure et repart vers les prisons.

L'individu enlève sa capuche. On peut voir des traits fins, un visage dénoué d'expression, des cheveux et des yeux noirs corbeau. Accroupi sur une branche d'arbre, il regarde les enfants dans l'herbe. La fille l'intrigue tellement, il ne l'a pas vu de nombreuses fois. Sasuke Uchiwa ne cesse de voir sa femme en la fillette. Des cheveux longs aux couleurs noir et bleu, une peau dite porcelaine et des yeux blancs agrémentés de pigments gris. Son regard se pose sur le garçon. Encore tout petit, il ne fait que de gazouiller. Un petit duvet noir lui fait office de cheveux. Une petite bouille ronde, l'Uchiwa le trouve très beau. La panthère observe tranquillement les enfants, se réchauffant aux rayons du soleil. Sasuke reste ainsi toute l'après-midi.

Hinata saute de toit en toit, puis s'arrête devant un édifice en pierre. Les gardes se mettent au garde à vous et la laissent passer. Elle circule dans les couloirs et se place en face d'une porte de béton. Elle ouvre la porte et entre dans la cellule. Un homme est accroupi et attaché. La Hyuga reconnaît son visage. Il est un ancien contact de son mari. Elle se rapproche de lui et s'accroupit.

- Tiens tiens, une vielle connaissance… Miruku, cela faisait longtemps.

- … C'est toi qu'ils ont désigné pour m'emmener ?

- Où est-il ? Et n'essaye même pas de me mentir.

- Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles.

Miruku se fige d'un seul coup. L'air vient de se rafraîchir, le sol est complètement gelé. L'Anbu a enlevé son masque pour montrer deux yeux aussi polaires que l'antarctique. Un sourire mal veillant orne le visage.

- Ne me contrarie pas, Miruku. Je suis sur que tu sais ce qui arrive quand on me contrarie. Alors répond ou je t'égorge. Le menace-t-elle d'un ton acerbe

- Mais… mais ta… ta mission ?

- Je suis qui à ton avis ? Ce n'est pas très grave si je commets une bavure. Où est-il ?

- Il m'a fait prisonnier et enfermé dans cette cellule il y a une semaine. J'étais le dernier vivant, je dois donner des informations pour rester en vie. Je sais qu'il attendait mon départ. Et c'est tout.

- Bien Miruku. Gentil garçon maintenant dors.

La Hyuga fait une légère pression au niveau de la nuque du prisonnier, celui s'affaisse. Elle le détache et le prend en sac à patate. Il ne reste plus qu'à le renvoyer à Konoha. Hinata fait le chemin averse et pénètre dans le jardin de la demeure. L'Uchiwa voit l'Anbu arriver avec le détenu. Elle le laisse tomber à terre et part se changer sans se soucier des gémissements. Sasuke sourit à cette scène, elle est toujours la même. Quelques minutes plus tard, la femme apparaît habillée d'une robe blanche et des ballerines. Mikoto se précipite dans les bras de sa mère.

- Encore un méchant ? On le ramène avec nous ?

- Oui, c'est un criminel. Non pas cette fois-ci ! Je vais l'envoyer avec Shaba. On va rester ici cette nuit et ensuite on rentre à Konoha.

- Oui !

Hinata regarde la lune. Elle trouve cet astre si beau. Il lui ressemble. La lune ne montre sa splendeur que la nuit. C'est dans le noir qu'elle exprime son talent. La lune est la lumière qui illumine les ténèbres. Elle est l'espoir d'un déserteur rongé par la vengeance. Où est-il ? La jeune femme souffle d'exaspération. Une brise vient lui soulever les cheveux. Elle se retourne vivement. Un choc. Lame contre lame. Œil contre œil. La kunoichi fait glisser son katana pour réattaquer. S'ensuit un duel. Chacun ayant à son tour le dessus. Shaba apparaît et saute entre les combattants. Elle désarme l'adversaire tandis que sa maîtresse le menace.

- Quel travail d'équipe. Tu pourrais enlever Kusanagi de ma gorge ?

- Certainement pas. Tu mérites que je te la tranche.

- On se calme Madame Uchiwa. On ne tue pas son mari. Allez s'il te plaît, enlève Kusanagi.

La Hyuga soupire et fait disparaître son arme. L'homme exprime son soulagement mais il est vite remplacé par un petit cri de douleur. Hinata vient de lui mettre un coup de genou dans l'estomac.

- Itaii ! On se calme Madame Uchiwa.

- Désolé Monsieur Uchiwa de vouloir exprimer ma colère après deux ans sans nouvelles et m'avoir laissé seule avec deux enfants !

- Je sais… Je peux avoir un bisou ? demande-t-il innocemment

- Non. Répond-elle en s'éloignant

L'Uchiwa observe sa compagne. Il la trouve toujours aussi belle même encore plus, on a l'impression que le temps ne l'affecte pas. Sasuke est fière de l'avoir comme épouse. Elle incarne la gentillesse et la bonté mais en dessous se cache un caractère bien trempé qui montre qu'elle est une Hyuga.

- Je veux mon bisou.

- Quand tu te seras excusé et que tu me promets que tu ne repartiras plus.

Le jeune homme sourit à la déclaration de sa femme, elle souhaite des excuses de sa part… Elle est vraiment la seule au monde à les lui demander. Il capture la jeune femme dans ses bras et hume son odeur. Elle sent toujours la lavande, cette odeur qu'il aime tant.

- Hinata tu m'as tellement manqué. Je m'excuse pour ses deux ans, pour toutes les années que j'ai raté. Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé élevé, seule, deux enfants. Mais je te remercie de m'avoir donné ses beaux enfants. Il rajoute dans un murmure : Tout est finis. Je ne repartirai plus, je resterai ici à jamais. Je te le promets.

- C'est vrai ? Vraiment ?

- Oui

Hinata laisse couler des larmes de joie et embrasse tendrement son mari. Elle peut sentir le goût sucré de ses lèvres, avoir l'odeur de menthe lui chatouiller les narines. Enfin, enfin il lui revient. Deux ans de solitude, deux ans de retrouvailles en coup de vent. Et maintenant, il reste. Plus jamais elle ne le laissera partir. Une petite voix les interrompe.

- Monsieur arrêter de faire cache-cache ? Moi attendre que papa décide de se montrer à maman.

- Comment sais-tu que je suis ton père ?

Tu as les mêmes yeux que moi.

Pour prouver ses faits la petite active son Byacugan qui vire au rouge. Sa mère fixe cette pupille si singulière. Elle savait qu'un jour le Sharigan s'éveillerait mais pas aussi tôt. Sasuke observe sa fille. Le charme de sa mère mais une aura plus puissante. Un concentré de la puissance des Hyugas et des Uchiwa. Un génie à cinq ans. Une famille unie et puissante, un nouveau clan avec pour descendance une fillette à la puissance non mesurée et un garçon tout aussi puissant. Sasuke prend sa fille et sa femme dans ses bras, ils rentrent dans la demeure avec une dernière pensée.

-« Plus jamais je ne les quitterai ».


End file.
